


what’s in a name (oh baby, baby)?

by summerdayghost



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Mommy Kink, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Baby knew it didn’t mean anything.





	what’s in a name (oh baby, baby)?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of daddy or mommy kink that never uses the word.

Look, Baby understood that there was nothing charged about it. It was completely innocent. They weren’t calling him Baby to suggest anything. It was totally neutral. Baby just happened to be his name. Well, it wasn’t his real name but he hadn’t gone by his real name in a long time. It was the name they knew him by, and that was close enough.

It was in the same way that when Baby called her Darling he wasn’t necessarily expressioning affection and when Baby called him Buddy that didn’t meant he trusted him. Those were just the names he knew for them.

But when Darling sat next to him after a particularly bad incident that resulted in him breaking his nose and asked, “You okay, Baby?”

And when Buddy threw an arm around his shoulder and shoved gauze in his face, “Let me take care of you, Baby.”

He couldn’t help but want.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
